User blog:Jerryjackson42/Pinkiepony and Vitriolic Bias
I doubt anyone would really read this, but please pay attention. I don't give one if you like Pinkie. I think it's probably stupid of you, but I'll tolerate your actions and respect them thusly. But when we start getting rabid fanboys writing and publishing content on this website, which is designed to stereotype and marginalise a group of several million, claiming that we actively support the use of sexual assault, rape and murder as a form of vigilante justice, I just lose my goat. I'm talking about the vandalism on the Pinkiepony page. The first thing that sickens me about it is that bias is knowingly being used. Guys, I need to tell you something: YOU DON'T USE BIAS IN A FACTUAL ARTICLE. I don't care how much you love her rich white womyn tuckus, you are NOT to use your own personal opinion, or inflammatory content to further your agenda. You've seen how many people have shown her disdain in the comment section (which is perfectly reasonable), why try to convince a group that is already right? Pinkie is a cisphobic nutjob that, I have to say, is not painting the best of light for humanity. Though that is my opinion, and I have made sure to include both factual evidence, footnotes and hyperlinks, and to also leave all bias at the door. But unfortunately, people like 74.77.144.235 and 72.208.210.70 just can't contain their 'hateboners' at such a though of free speech. They have to poison this well-thought out and researched article with vitriolic, appalling language to try to only show one side of the argument. Ironically, one of the editors actually said, and I quote, "...bronies just feel entitled and refuse to see both sides of a story if one side goes against what they enjoy." Yet, they try to censor such dissenting facts to stop people from resisting her poisonous way of thinking. Stay classy, Tumblrinas. Second, as a brony myself, I do apologize for the rape and death threats that many might receive from some of us. However, that is not indicative of all of us. They are not an example of who we are. They are only a small minority in a tidal wave of minorities. And the sooner you demisexual transshemale-identifying androgynous tortoisekins realize that, the more well off the world's collective IQ will be. Not all bronies are creepy, neckbeard-sporting, fedora-wearing weirdos. That is a stereotype that is simply not true. Just in the same way that blacks aren't big-lipped n*****s, bronies aren't unkempt, shotacon-loving, sexual harassers. Just look at people like John Cena or Bill Clinton who have shown knowledge and/or displayed popular references to the franchise. Do they deserve the hate they are technically getting from you? Finally, if you're reading this Pinkie, or any of your rabid followers, just remember: your little princess is 18 now. You can't hide behind her veil of 'I'm just a minor I don't know any better lololololo' any longer. It's time for you to step up and make amends with the Internet for being a hate speech-inciting, genocide-supporting, suicide-tolerating excuse for a human being. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to my room to furiously tip my Rainbow Dash fedora at 90 degree increments while sipping Mountain Dew, eating Doritos and watching the newest episode of Cosmos. Peace. Category:Blog posts